The Ally?
by Chaotica
Summary: A few years in the future. Gaz tells a secret she's known for a long time. Okay so the words 'mild ZAGR' were a bit of an understatement.
1. Part 1

  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all things related belong to Nickelodean and Our Great Lord of the Underworld Jhonen Vasquez! YAY!   
  
The Ally?  
  
By: Chaotica  
  
Gaz glanced around. Something was different about lunch. Then she realized Dib wasn't sitting beside her. She looked around the table then the lunchroom. If he was bothering Zim again she'd make it life even more of a hell that it already was.  
She saw him standing alone by the lunchroom entrance. He was leaning against the wall like he was waiting for someone. She shrugged and looked back down at her paused game then to her half eaten lunch.   
She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. She looked up to see Zim standing behind her. As a Junior in high school he was somewhat different than back when he was in the fifth grade. Taller for one thing and a little more mellow than his days in grade skool.   
Zim for his part considered the advanced height a byproduct of some mineral or nutrient found on Earth. He couldn't identify half of them on his own. And though his hair did look more 'normal', there was nothing he could do about his skin or lack of nose and ears. Though the majority of humans accepted the 'skin condition' excuse.   
"What?" She asked.  
"Your brother, what is he doing now?" Zim asked taking a seat beside her.  
"I don't know. He's your sworn enemy." She said letting her Game Slave dangle from its wrist strap.   
Zim glared in Dibs' general direction. "Could it have anything to do with that new girl?"  
"What new girl?" Gaz asked before braving a bite of her 'meat' sandwich.   
"I believe her name is Ami. She reminds me of Dib."  
"You mean she's an obsessive nerd that wears a trench coat so she looks like she's interesting?" Gaz asked off hand.  
He nodded. "Something like that yes."  
"So you think Dib has convinced her you're an alien?"   
"Perhaps."  
Gaz glanced back at her brother. Some girl with short blue hair was standing beside him. He was talking to her then he pointed over to where Zim was then stopped dead. She could almost feel the anger boiling off him seeing his enemy so close to his sister.  
"Uh oh, nerd boy saw us within ten feet of each other." She said pushing her tray away.   
Zim narrowed his eyes and muttered under his breath before turning to her. "Well then I'd better go." He got up. "See you later Gaz."   
"Hm, bye." She said un-pausing her game.  
"What were you doing with him?"   
She stuttered on the buttons barely managing to press pause before she lost any major points. She glared up at him and he recoiled a bit.  
"I was five seconds from winning this level. What you have to say had better be important."  
Dib glanced nervously at the girl next to him. "Uh, Ami, this is Gaz my sister."  
Ami and Gaz exchanged looks.   
"Hello." Ami finally said.  
"Don't listen to Dib, he's on crack. He was also dropped as a child. A lot." Gaz said. "Zim is perfectly normal."  
"He said worm baby after that." Dib said.  
"And you once told Gramma Deedee that you had alien transmitters implanted all over your body. When you showed her the places they had put them in we had to rush you to the hospital for a severe case of Chicken Pox." Gaz said rolling her eyes at her brother.  
"Ehehe." He laughed nervously. "I was five."  
Ami looked amused. "Uh come on Dib. You can tell me more about some of the things you've seen." She took his arm and led him away. She glanced over her shoulder to Gaz and waved bye.  
Well, at least she had taken dork-boy away from her.   
Gaz was about to start her game up when a slightly green flash caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She looked up. Zim was sitting at his usual table actually watching her.   
His eyes didn't leave her even when she had spotted him. He looked around then motioned for her to look down. She did and found the oddest looking piece of folded paper. It was no folding design she had ever seen.  
She looked back up at Zim and he nodded. She picked it up and found it was actually very easy to open.  
It read:  
  
Gaz,  
I was wondering if you would mind if I came over to your house today. Perhaps we could cause some problems for Dib together.   
Zim  
  
She pulled a pen from her back and wrote her reply then amazingly folded the paper back to how it was. She got up and took her tray to put it up. On her way she passed Zim and dropped the note in front of him.  
He watched her walk off then opened it.  
  
Zim,  
Good idea. Come by after skool around four if you can. If all else fails we can play tournament on my Slave Station.  
Gaz  
  
He smiled to himself. She would let him go near her game systems? This might work out better than he had imagined.  
***  
Dib walked slowly to his home. Ami believed him! Not only did she believe him but she liked him! This was the best day of his young life. The next best day of his life would be when he proved to the world that Zim was an alien.  
He opened the door and went in. "Gaz, I'm home! Is dad here yet?"  
"Dib shut up! We're on the eighth level of 'Total Doom'!"  
We?  
He went towards Gazs' computer room. His jaw would have hit the floor if it could have.   
"What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
Zim didn't look up. "I'm playing a game you blind human. Now shut up."  
Dib stared in disbelief at his sister and that alien scum.   
"Get out!" Dib grabbed Zim by his jacket that had a 'Z?' symbol on the back.  
"Dib! Let him go! Right now!" Gaz shrieked. She pressed pause on automatic and stood up.   
Dib had seen her angry. She was really pissed off at the moment.  
"He's an alien Gaz!"  
"I know that!" She yelled in his face. "I'm not stupid you know!"  
Both Zim and Dib stared at her blankly.   
"What?" Dib asked letting go of Zim.   
"Oh come off it Dib. We are from the same gene pool you know. I'm just not obsessive about it." She crossed her arms.  
Both males just blinked.  
"You, knew? For how long?" Zim finally asked.  
"Since I noticed you were green." She said a bit more sarcastically than she had intended. "You both go on trying to prove that the other is either an alien or crazy. Sides I also found those pictures Dib was babbling about in grade skool in my game bag."  
"You had them? And you didn't give them to me?" Dib asked. "How could you?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Dib just shut up will you? I liked Zim too much to see him get turned in by you of all people."  
Zim stared at her. She had known? This Goth-ish human female that was overly obsessed with games and could not understand the words 'anger management'. This human knew and said nothing? How, Irkan of her.  
"Now, can we get back to our game Dib or did you want to pull on his hair again?" Gaz asked.  
"Uh." Dib was at a loss for words.  
Gaz motioned at Zim to sit and the two continued while Dib continued his silent vigil.  
Dib finally shook everything off and went to his room. Not that either Zim or Gaz minded that fact.  
The game was finally won, Gaz of course.   
"Gaz." He said setting his controller down.  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you know about me?"  
"Not much, you're an alien.  
"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked.  
She put down her controller. "Nope, don't care." She said giving him a look that said just that on it's own.   
He stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you later Gaz." He turned for the door.  
"Okay, just don't take over the world." She said.  
He paused and looked at her. She wasn't facing him and had turned her Slave Station back on.   
How much did she really know? She was quite the actor. He had seen her in her classes Goth-rendition of Alice in Wonderland. She had played Alice of all parts. Of course it had fit her. That version of Alice had been a killer psycho.   
He went out the door and headed for home thinking the whole time.  
Gaz had known. She had known he was an alien when she had told him about a party she was going to a few years ago. She had known when she had showed him how to use a Game Slave. She had known when they had become fairly good friends last year.  
That means she had known when she had been drunk at a party and had fallen asleep on his shoulder.   
He finally reached home and went in.   
His robot parents no longer greeted him at the door. Instead they went about on preprogrammed activities around the house.   
Gir wasn't around so he wouldn't immediately get in Zims' way.   
He sat down on the couch. What was he to do now that he knew that she knows?   
After a long time he came to a conclusion. She was his ally, perhaps she could help him in his quest.   
Yes. That was a good idea. She could help him.  



	2. Part 2

A/N: (Don't you love these?) You'll note that Gaz is a bit more animate in this fic than she is in the Cartoon. Well I take into account the fact that we hardly see Gaz. When we do she's around Dib so of course she'd bury herself in her GameSlave trying to ignore him. I'm attempting to show that she does speak and has other interests. But she's still sarcastic and will beat the crap out of Dib if he annoys her too much.   
I love Johnen! YAY!  
  
The Ally?  
  
By: Chaotica  
  
"You've lied before!" Gaz cried stalking across the stage. She wore a pair of black pants and an open purple button up shirt over a black shirt. Her skull amulet swung with her motions. She turned viciously on her acting partner. "How do I know you won't again?"  
Zim peered across the empty Little Theater as he entered. He watched Gaz practice her lines with a few of the other Drama students.   
"You have only to trust." Her male counterpart said spreading his arms slowly.   
"Trust? Ha! I'd sooner trust Jacob than you!" She spat at him.  
It was a bit eerie watching her. She seemed to flat out boil with rage at the moment.  
"Jacob?" The boy hissed. He wasn't quite so good and sounded more like he was spitting. "You'd trust him?"  
"That's not the point." She turned away and crossed her arms. "The point is that I can't trust you. Not since you. You." Her voice cracked.  
Zim found a seat in the back at the beginning of a row and watched. He really liked going to plays. They reminded him of the entertainment videos back home. Not many Irkans could act so they often looked like school productions.  
A middle-aged man came on stage clapping. Zim glared at him a bit irritated that he had interrupted the rehearsal.  
"Wonderful! Gaz, splendid as always." Mr. Nemo the Drama teacher said motioning dramatically to her. "Donald. Work on your anger portrayal."  
Donald nodded and walked off stage collecting his things. Gaz stopped and talked quietly with Mr. Nemo.  
Zim took this as his cue to leave. He could talk to her later. Yes later was good.  
"Zim!" He stopped dead in his tracks then turned around.   
Gaz waved at him and leapt off the stage taking up her bag in the process. "I didn't see you come in."  
'You weren't supposed to.' He thought to himself.  
"Dib's been ranting all day you know." She said setting her bag in a seat. She was also grinning like the 'Cheshire cat' from her 'Alice in Wonderland' play.  
"I know. He hasn't spoken to me directly since yesterday. It's like that time Gir quoted the dictionary all day." Zim said. He glanced around. He should feel trapped, but he was quite at ease. It was also odd listening to her sound so normal even though she knew he was not of this world.  
She pulled her GameSlave from of her bag out of pure habit. "It's really funny. He yells and rants then falls silent for a really long time." She looked positively giddy, which was even more odd for Gaz. "I could get used to this."  
Zim took a hold of her wrist and looked at her seriously. "We have to talk." He said in a low voice.  
"Sure Zim." She said slowly picking her bag up with her free hand. "What about?"  
"Me."   
"We don't need to talk about that." She motioned at him with her GameSlave. "I know what you are, that's that."  
"Fine then we have to talk about us. Just come over to my house when you're done here." He let her hand go and turned to leave.  
"I am done here." She said following him.   
He nodded and they left the theater together.  
Across the large room a blue haired girl got up and went out the other side.  
***  
"This is so not happening!" Dib yelled pacing the hall.  
Ami watched him. "I'm just telling you what I saw." She said. "Maybe he's brainwashed her or something."  
"My sister. My only sister with that, that, scum!" He kicked the wall.   
Ami reached out and touched his shoulder. "Dib calm down. I'm sure it's not like that. I mean, it just can't."  
"I just don't know anymore." He leaned against the wall beside her. "What do I do now? What if he uses her to get to me? What if he hurts her?"  
Ami shrugged. "I don't know Dib." She leaned on his shoulder. "But I'll help you keep her safe. Keep the planet safe. We'll get him. We'll get him good."  
He put an arm slowly around her waist. "Thanks Ami."   
***  
Gaz sat down on the couch. Gir waddled into the room holding a half-empty soda can. He immediately dropped his drink and leapt into her lap purring in pure joy.  
"I love you." The little SIR still in his costume said cuddling up to her.  
"So what is Gir? I know he's not a dog." Gaz said keeping her hand on his head.  
Zim looked at Gir slightly annoyed. "He's a SIR unit. He's here to help me. He's advanced. I think."  
Gir pulled off his hood. "I'm a doggy!" He chirped.   
Gaz picked Gir up off her lap and gave him an odd look then set him down beside her. He leaned against her and continued to purr.  
"I need to know what it is you know about me Gaz." Zim said.  
She gave him her normal look. One that Zim was expecting. "I know you're an alien. I know you're not just her to observe or anything like that."  
"Well, this is true." He started to pace. "I suppose I should tell you. I'm an Irkan Invader. I was sent here by my superiors to take over this planet. Due to your idiot brother I have been delayed in my mission." He glared off at a wall thinking of Dib and his meddlesome ways.  
"So you are here to take over the world." She looked a bit upset. "I hate it when Dibs' right." She crossed her arms.  
"I hate it as much as you do." He said pacing back in the other direction.  
"So, what are you going to do?"   
"I was hoping to convince you to help me Gaz." Zim said, he stopped pacing and faced her. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited for her reaction.  
She sat back making a show of thinking it over. "Okay, I'll help you, just do one thing for me."  
He shifted his position looking a bit uncertain. "What?"  
"When you take over, I want to keep my games."  
He grinned. "Gaz, when I take over I'll assign a team to develop any game you want."  
"I love that idea." She stood up. "Can I see you without your disguise now? Dibs' pictures weren't all that good."  
Zim reached up and pulled off his wig. It was attached to his head in a way that only he could take it off. He stretched his antenna up a bit then took out his contacts.  
She stood silently and he started to feel self-conscious. "You look better this way." She turned and picked up her bag pulling Gir out of it and taking her drawing pencils from him.   
"Aww." He whined but immediately perked up and found something else to do.  
"I have to go, if Dib doesn't find me home he'll come looking for me. And that is the last thing we need right now."  
"Um. Yes, good idea." He said going with her to the door.  
"I'll talk to you later Zim." Then she left. It was as if this had been a normal meeting of friends.   
Gir looked up from what he was doing. "I like Gaz."  
Zim nodded. "She is an interesting Human. She will help in our mission."  
Gir took off the rest of his costume. "Master likes Gaz! Master likes Gaz!" He started to run around chanting.  
Zim reached out and grabbed Gir by his little head and lifted him easily into the air.   
Girs' little legs continued to move as if he was running then stopped when Zim switched him to sleep mode.  
Zim set him down on the couch and headed to his Lab pretending Girs' chant had meant nothing.  
***  
Gaz closed the front door behind her not bothering to announce her presence. She started up the stairs when a sharp cough caught her attention.  
"Where were you?" Dib asked from the doorway across from the staircase.  
She glared at him. "Since when are you interested in what I do?"  
"Since you got so close to Zim." He said. "Just what do you think your doing Gaz?"  
"I'm not doing any thing Dib. I always hang around Zim at parties. You know that." She started back up the stairs.  
"So you were at a party."   
"Yeah Dib I was at a party." She didn't bother to stop and locked herself in her room.  
She sat at her desk and pulled out her copy of the next play she was in. She reached around and pulled out her drawing pencils. She didn't remove her GameSlave. She had one for school and one for home. That was she at least had a spare.  
She let the script lay where it was. She knew her lines already. So instead she started to draw.  
She didn't do anything else for a long time. Her homework was trivial and already done. No need to study, she was Professor Membranes daughter after all.  
When she was done she turned off the light and went to bed leaving the detailed drawing of The Earth with Zims' likeness super imposed over it.  
***  
In his own room Dib seethed. He would not let Zim have Gaz in any way. He had let the friendship go because it was rather fragile. But now.  
He started to pace as his brain raced on through scenario after scenario of Zim using Gaz against him in some way.  
He finally picked up the phone and dialed a number he had memorized earlier. After two rings it was picked up.  
"Hello?" A female voice asked.  
"Ami? Its' Dib. We have to do something about Zim and Gaz. And we have to do it soon."  



	3. Part 3

A/N: (YAY! Another one!) Apparently I was not paying attention when I created Ami. WeyrdChic brought to my attention her likeness to a 'Sailor Moon' character. Well she's not. Ami is an altered Mary Sue of my friends' creation called Mia (Mia, Ami, get it?). I chose blue hair because of the blue haired girl that sits behind Zim. I apologize and am setting is straight since I really can't stand SM.   
And I thank all of you for your reviews.   
  
Jhonen Vasquez is a God. All praise the almighty J.V.!  
  
The Ally?  
  
Gaz ignored her lunch and listened to Zim instead. She enjoyed the dark looks Dib was giving her as she did this.   
"I really suggest we keep doing what we normally do around each other." Zim said. He to had noticed Dib watching them like a hawk from across the lunchroom.  
"Sure thing." Gaz said. "But Dib and Ami are planning something. I know for a fact that Dib called her that night we talked. And he minimizes his instant message windows when I come into the room."  
"If they're planning something, then we should too." He tapped the copy of her script she had laid out on the table.   
***  
Ami and Dib made their way through the parking lot. They found Dibs' car and he pulled out his keys to unlock it.  
"Today was just harsh." Ami said setting her bag on the ground. She glanced around the lot and her jaw dropped. "Dib! Look!" She pointed across to Zims' car.  
Dibs' eyes followed her direction and dropped his keys.   
Zim pushed Gaz farther against his own car as they kissed. His alien hands reaching over places that made Dib want to kill him.  
He stormed across the lot and jerked Zim off of Gaz. Wasting no time on words he slugged Zim in the jaw.  
Zim was spun around by the impact and hit the asphalt hard.  
"Dib! What are you doing?" Gaz demanded. She pushed her brother aside and knelt down by Zim.  
Dib pulled her up by her arm. "We are going home." He said.  
She glared at him. "Let me go." She said angrily.  
"What were you doing with him?" Dib asked pulling her away from the car.   
She struggled free and went back to Zim. "What did it look like genius?" She asked giving him another death glare.  
Zim shook away the dizziness and sat up. "Damn that hurt." He rubbed his jaw.  
"You!" Dib yelled pointing at Zim. "Keep your filthy alien hands off my sister!"  
Ami put a restraining hand on his arm. "Dib calm down."  
"I'll do whatever I feel like Dib." Gaz said. She pushed her brother away from Zims' car. Then she turned back and helped Zim up. "Can you drive?"  
"Sure." He said nodding. He glared at Dib. He wasn't supposed to hit him so hard. He went around to the driver side of his car.  
"What are you doing?" Dib asked his sister.   
"I'm going with Zim to a party. And there is nothing you can do!" She poked him hard when she said 'you'. She got in the passenger side of the car and Zim started it up.  
Ami pulled Dib back from glaring at the car as they pulled away. "Come on Dib, there's nothing we can do right now."  
"If he hurts her I swear I'll take out his heart myself."   
***  
Gaz reached over and inspected Zims' bruised jaw. "Sorry about that. I knew he would get angry but I didn't think he would hit you."  
Zim nodded. "It's alright Gaz." He said.  
She noticed he was a bit subdued since they pulled out of the school parking lot. "So, that went well considering."  
"We did get a reaction. That's for sure." Zim said.   
"I know. I mean who knew Dib had such a mean right hook?" Gaz asked setting her bag on the car floor.  
The vehicle was Human in origin but had been altered by Zim to better suite his needs.   
They pulled up along side a group of cars that had congregated at a house. Gaz hadn't lied to Dib. They were going to a party.  
Gaz undid her seat belt. "Oh, and Zim?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Just a tip. When stage kissing, one doesn't usually use their tongue." She winked at him and got out.  
Zim sat there a moment and watched her walk towards the house.  
"I must have been here too long." He said aloud. "The Human media, it's influenced me. Gaz is an ally and nothing more. A Human who is aiding me."  
He glanced back at her retreating form. Then again he was rationalizing and he knew it. "Well, this should be interesting." He got out of his car, locked it up and looked forward to a long drive home afterwards.  
***  
Dib stared hatefully at his computer screen. He was trying to finish a homework but just couldn't. Not with the memory of Gaz in the arms of that alien. The image of what happened playing back again and again.  
Hitting Zim had felt good but it did little to make the bigger issue any better.  
His instant messenger lit up announcing Ami was online.  
He didn't immediately respond.  
'Hello? Dib? You there?' Amis' message came up suddenly.  
'Yeah, I'm here.' He responded.  
'Still upset?'  
'Wouldn't you be?' He sat back in his chair. 'Maybe we should implicate the plan.'  
'Are you sure? I mean, now that we know how close they are, maybe he wouldn't hurt her.'  
'I don't want HIM near her! Just meet me tomorrow, usual place, usual time.'  
'Sure, I'll be there, jut don't do anything with out me. Okay?'  
He paused for a long time. 'Okay, I won't do anything without you.'  
'Good.'  
'Look, it's late, I got a headache, I'm going to bed.'  
'Night.'  
'Night.'  
He turned off his instant messenger and stared at his homework. After a while he turned that off too.  
He got up and went downstairs and sat in the den. He could see the stairs from there. He sat in the dark all alone.  
His father was either in his lab downstairs or at the one across town.  
After the longest wait of his life the front door came open. He heard hushed giggling as Gaz came in.  
"Shhh! My brother is here you know." She hissed to someone else.   
A sick feeling in his stomach told Dib who that 'someone' was.  
More giggling.  
"I like this alliance." It was Zim of course.   
Dib clenched his jaw as they came into his view. They looked drunk. He wondered which of them had driven home.   
Zim reached clumsily towards Gaz. "I mean I really like it." He tried to kiss her and was successful when she turned her head the right way.  
Dib held as still as he could. He wanted to just kill Zim but some how couldn't bring himself to get up.  
Zim and Gaz fell a little and landed on the stairs not getting up for a long time. Finally Gaz pulled herself free of Zim and started to crawl up the stairs telling him to go home.  
Zim sat on the stairs and 'hiccuped' before going out the front door.  
Dib forced himself to release his white-knuckle grip on the arm rests of his chair. He closed his eyes and covered his face.  
***  
Zim woke up that Saturday morning with a monster headache. The Irkan version of a hang over was uglier than the Human one but more short-lived. He would be fine in an hour while he knew Gaz would only just be getting around.  
He could recall most of what happened last night. He and Gaz had celebrated their triumph with Dib with a few drinks.  
A few drinks that had almost turned into one-too-many.  
He was glad he had been in his wits enough to take out his contacts last night or his eyes would have been all sticky again. He inspected himself in the mirror and noticed a couple dark spots on his neck. He touched them wondering what they were.  
Then realization dawned.   
So he really didn't know what all happened last night.   
He thought back as far as he could.   
The party, watching a fight between two girls over the same guy. Getting in the car, talking with Gaz. Then it all became a blur of good feelings and twisting roads.  
He shook his head. Maybe Gaz remembered more, or maybe they were better off not knowing.   
In any case he would have to go see her and help her with her own hang over. But later, he still had a headache of his own to deal with.  



	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: The version of 'Crazy' that I used belongs to the 'KidneyThieves'.   
A/N: Yes, yes, the rating on this was miss placed. I actually did up the rating from 'G' to 'PG' on adding the third chapter. My hope was to slowly up the rating and have no one notice. Ah well, crap happens. So now it's 'PG-13' cause well, chapter 5 is gonna need it.  
And apparently my Word program is on crack, I apologize for the messy way it was before.  
  
The Ally?  
  
By: Chaotica  
  
Gaz sat outside in the park with sunglasses on and GameSlave in hand. Her head didn't hurt so much any more since Zim gave her his 'remedy' so everything was good for now.  
Dib hadn't said a word to her all morning. He hadn't even said 'goodbye' when she left the house.   
Ah freedom.  
A shadow fell over her and she looked up pausing her game.  
"What do you want?" Gaz asked.  
"To talk." Ami said. She sat on the bench next to Gaz. "Dib is really worried about you."  
"My brother has nothing to worry about." Gaz said not looking at Ami. "Zim wouldn't hurt me."  
"How do you know? He might use you to get to Dib."  
Gaz gave a short laugh. "Ami, you're Dibs' girlfriend right?"  
Ami sat silently for a moment. "I suppose. I mean we really haven't talked about that."   
Gaz lifted her sunglasses off from over here eyes and gave Ami a look. "Oh come on. He talks about you enough. You two talk on the computer every night. You hang around him no matter what anyone says. You mean to tell me you two haven't so much as held hands?"  
"Well, we. I mean." Ami stuttered.  
Gaz sighed. "My point is that Zim could just use you instead. But he won't because Zim is no danger to anyone."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
Gaz suppressed a smile. "I just know Ami." She sat up. "Just to change the subject are you two coming to my play tonight? Or did Dib forget all about that?"  
"No, we're going. I forgot though, what's it called?"  
"It's an original. Mak wrote it. It's called 'Cyberwolves'."  
"Is there anything I can say to get you stay away from Zim?"  
Gaz sighed again. "Sorry Ami, but no."  
"He's not hurting you is he? He's not making you do things?"  
"You're starting to get annoying. Did you know that?"  
Ami stood up. "Well I tried." She walked away.  
Gaz leaned back again.   
"She's really nosy isn't she?" Zim said.  
Gaz put a hand up to the little transmitter in her ear. "Yeah. But they are coming to the play."  
"So I heard."  
Somewhere in the background she heard Gir singing. "Ieeeee waaant can-dy! Dun dun dun de dun dun! Ieeee want candieeee!"  
"Gir! Stop singing! You're tone deaf!" She heard Zim scream.  
Gaz took out the transmitter.   
She finally arrived at the car and got in. Gir immediately crawled in her lap and purred.   
Zim glared at the little SIR. "I have to work on his singing voice."  
Gaz smiled. "Let's go, I have to be at the theater at five." She gave him a look he had come to associate with her devious side. "But I'm sure we have some time to do something else too."  
Zim gripped the wheel tightly as he started to pull out of the lot. "I'm sure we will."  
***  
Dib and Ami filed into the Little Theater with the rest of the crowd. They found some seats in the fourth row and settled in.   
"Look what just dragged itself in." Dib said glaring across the theater.  
Zim looked around a bit and sat down on the front row.   
"Just relax Dib." Ami said. "We'll get them after the play."  
Suddenly a girl dressed in cyber punk came out on stage in front of the curtains. The room fell silent when a light fell on her.  
"Years into the future." The girl said. "Systems are a part of the mind. Gangs roam the Internet. Viruses send the recipient into insanity. And Cyberwolves are a pack of hackers that are the hardest to find or beat." The light turned off and she walked off stage.  
The play went on for two hours. The crowd was riveted by the violet haired lead ladies' performance with her fellow actors.   
"Jacob was a good hacker. But not good enough." Gaz said towards the end. Everyone on stage looked at her unbelieving as she walked off.  
She had just revealed that she had been a mysterious hacker by the name of 'Crush'. The final twist in a play about deceit.   
The audience stood up and applauded as the curtains went down.   
Dib stayed seated but Ami stood up.   
People started to file out but someone came out on stage. "Hello! Wait! There's more!" He said into the microphone. "If you'll all please remain seated our leading actress Gaz has elected to perform solo for you. Please."  
The audience sat down murmuring.   
The curtain rose and Gaz stood alone in the middle of the stage. She had changed out of her Cyberpunk outfit and now wore her usual black pants and black shirt with a purple over shirt. The only difference that Dib could see was her necklace. It wasn't her skull it was a silver orb.  
Music started up. "Crazy. I'm crazy for feelen so lonely."   
He had never really heard Gaz sing before.   
"I'm crazy. Crazy for feelen so blue." The music started to swell. "I knew, you'd love me as long as you wanted. And some day, you'd leave for somebody new."   
The music had a long paused then turned sort of techno and her singing became more stressed. "Worry! Why do I let myself worry?" She started to walk forward. "Wonderin, what in the world should I do? Crazy. For thinken that my love could hold you."  
Dib could have sworn she was looking at Zim who was still there watching her. "I'm crazy, for thinking that my love could hold you! I'm crazy for tryin and crazy and for cryin, and I'm crazy for loven you. I'm crazy for trying, and crazy for cryin, and I'm crazy for loven you." She continued in a muted voice. "I'm crazy for tryin, and crazy for cryn, and I'm crazy for loven you."  
Suddenly the silver orb around her neck glowed. Dib winced as what sounded like feedback pierced his mind.   
Gaz still stood there watching her audience. She lifted the microphone again. "Obey." She said. "The mighty Zim is your master. Obey."  
Dib shook his head and grabbed Amis' arm dragging her out of their row. The people they passed didn't seem to notice them.  
He pulled her out of the theater and the feedback sound vanished.   
She shook her head but looked dazed. "Obey?" She asked.  
"Snap out of it!" He shook her.   
"What? Dib? What happened? Where Am I?"  
"They're using mind control! I'll bet anything that's how Zim got Gaz on his side." He turned back to her. "You stay here. I don't think I'm affected but you are."  
She nodded. "Be careful."  
He ran back in and covered his ears against the feedback sound. He ran to the stage and climbed up.  
"Obey Zim, he is your master." Gaz was still speaking.  
He ran and tackled her pulling the microphone from her hand.  
"What? Dib!" Gaz cried.  
"Don't listen! Wake up! Zim is not your master!" He yelled.   
Zim climbed up on stage. "Stupid Human!" He tried to take the microphone from Dib.   
The audience started to come out of it.   
"Don't listen!" Dib yelled.  
Zim finally got the microphone. "Yes listen! I am Zim! I am your master!"  
Dib got up and rushed Gaz tearing her necklace off. He threw it down and crushed it under his foot. A small explosion left his foot numb from the shock wave.  
Now the audience was fully out of the trance. The stood up and clapped since their last memory was of Gaz finishing her song. No matter that a green kid and a kid with a big head had suddenly appeared there.  
"Gaz! Zim's just using you! He has you under some kind of mind control!" Dib said trying his damndest to get Gaz back on his side.  
"Are you insane? He tried that a few years ago, it won't work!" She pushed him away. "Figures it wouldn't work on you too." She motioned to the backstage crew that was coming out of the trance as well.   
They lowered the curtain.  
The audience started to file out.  
"That's it! I'm contacting the armada!" Zim shrieked. "Forget infiltration and control! We're taking this planet by force!" He stormed off stage.  
"Way to go Dib." Gaz said. "You just sparked the war for Earth." She turned and left him on the stage.  
"Ah, crap!" He went around the side of the curtain and leapt off the stage.  
This was bad.  



	5. Part 5

A/N: Wooo! Last Chapter! YAY! Well mostly. I have this one chapter. It's well, smut. Pure and simple. I'm asking as to whether or not I should write it. It will be separate from 'The Ally?' but will be associated with it. It will be Zim/Gaz related but think I should have a part for good 'ol Dib and Ami. (Hey, they NEED to get laid.) It's called chapter 'X', say 'yes' or 'no' to it.  
Oh yeah, I'm still going to say 'Irkan' instead of 'Irken' for the sake of symmetry. I'll change my spelling in other fics.  
  
Jhonen Vasquez is in no way responsible for Chapter 'X', I am just a sick puppy. Plus he is God.  
  
The Ally?  
  
Gaz finally got to Zims' house. He had taken off in his car probably in rage. It wasn't that far but going on foot was slow.   
She opened the door and went in expecting to see Zim talking to his superiors. She had seen them before, they thought she was a slave to Zim.  
She found him humming happily to himself.  
"Zim, you called them already?"  
"No, the line was busy, but I'm sure I can get through later."   
Gir ran through the room screaming something close to the word 'Chips' or 'Clips' or something like that. He eventually ran into a wall, bounced off of it and streaked into the next room  
Zim had waited patiently for his SIR unit to leave the room. Annoying as Gir could be Zim was too happy to care. He was in the middle of deciding on a way to celebrate when a beep sounded. He turned sharply to the trashcan. "Who could be calling me?" He went to the trashcan. He had replaced the little waste bin for a larger one to accommodate for his size. "I'll be right back Gaz." He disappeared.  
Gaz waited for a while. He returned quickly.  
"It's the tallest! They want to talk to you!" He pulled her to the trashcan.   
She started to descend. "Wait, aren't you coming?" She asked.  
"They want to talk alone." He said. "I'll be right up here."  
Gaz continued her downward spiral. This was really weird. Zims' leaders had never wanted to talk to her before.  
She stepped out of the tube and went to the only lit screen. Red and Purple were waiting for her.  
"Ah, you are that Earth creature Zim, ehehe." Purple held back a laugh. "Enslaved, are you not?"  
She held really still for a while. "Yes."  
"Oh come on, Zim couldn't enslave a SIR unit!" Red said. He leaned forward. "But what you are to him doesn't matter. What does matter is that Zim is being annoying."  
Gaz raised an eyebrow.  
Purple sighed. "We sent that hyper active time-bomb in the direction of your planet to get rid of him."  
"We want you to keep him busy." Red said. "We don't care how you do it. Just keep him busy."  
"We'll tell him the armada is in the shop. That'll keep him quite for a while." Purple said.  
"So will you keep him busy?"  
Gaz thought a bit. "What's in it for me?"  
The Tallest exchanged looks. "What do you want?" Purple finally asked.  
Gaz grinned.  
***  
Zim was been too nervous to hold still. What could the Tallest want with Gaz?   
After a time Gir ran screaming into the room dragging his costume behind him. He ran around Zim and somehow slipped the doggy costume on Zims' head then dragged him around the kitchen.   
"Gir! Halt this instant!" Zim screeched.   
Gir was in no frame of 'mind' to be stopping. He eventual found the door out of the kitchen and dragged Zim around the house. He was laughing maniacally the whole time.  
Suddenly Gir stopped and stared that the kitchen door.  
"Gir are you insane? No! Don't answer that! I'll have to." He caught Gaz standing in the kitchen door. "Have to. Have...to?"  
She smiled. If this wasn't going to keep Zim busy she didn't know what would. She threw her black pants and over shirt at him.   
He pulled them off his head where they had landed still staring. "Gaz. I. Wha?"   
He was so cute when he was at a loss for words. She paced over to him and knelt down beside him. She pulled the dog costume off his head. "What's the matter?" She asked.   
"Gaz, you're, you're." He finally blinked. "You're half naked."  
She nodded. "And you're not." She kissed him and moved much, much closer. "Want to fix that?"  
He nodded numbly just now starting to respond to her presence. "Yes."  
***  
Dib scurried around the house packing. He would have to hurry, but he would also have to wait for Gaz. He could at least kidnap her and have something to use against Zim. That was 'if' that alien had any real attachment to his sister.  
He heard the front door come open and close. He rushed to the head of the stairs and saw Gaz walking slowly to the living room.  
He bolted down the stairs and found her lying on the couch with a smile on her face.  
"Gaz! You have to come with me! The aliens. They're going to."  
"Oh shut up." She said. "I'm in a good mood don't ruin it." She hugged a pillow. "Besides, the armada isn't coming."  
He stopped mid rant. "What?"  
"You don't have to worry about it. I got Zim to call off the armada. He's all calmed down now." She gave her brother a sly look. "He's probably exhausted too."  
Dib stared at her. "You didn't."  
"That's for me to know, and you to never try to find out." She got off the couch and flicked his nose. "Now go call your girlfriend and tell her the invasion is on hold. I'm going to my room."   
Dib stood there for a while. Well, no invasion was a good thing. But what did his sister have to do to get Zim to call off something like that?  
He didn't want to think about it. But he did want to take Zim apart for even looking at Gaz.  
He'd have time for that later. For now he had to call Ami.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Yeah okay so it was short. Big deal. Anyway, tell me if I should write 'Chapter X'.   
Okay bye bye!  
  
Chaotica~  
  
Talk to Spooky! - Tenna - I Feel Sick  



	6. Note

Note: I DID have Chapter X up for this fic but the FF.net people are a load of ass whomping losers and had it removed. Nazi bastards. So there is no Chapter X...and I swear to GOD! I'm sick of the e-mails! .!!!!!!! This fic is ancient for Christs' sake! So leave me alone!! 


End file.
